Potions and Computers
by raven716
Summary: A fanfiction story for Undercover Diva233, with her Oc Character Victoria "Vikki" Payne, a half witch who has her eyes set upon Tech. E. Coyote.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Victoria" Vicki" Payne

Age: 18

Species: Human/ Half-Witch

Affiliations: Good

Hometown: Planet Earth (Formerly), Acmetropolis

Occupation: A Chosen One (A Very Powerful witch), A Skilled Computer Hacker, Fashion Designer, A Very Skilled Archer, Crime Fighter

Team: "Loonatics"

Personality: Beautiful, Shy, Kind, Courageous, Brave, Smart, Caring, Moody

Powers: Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Healing, Orbing, Molecular Immobization

Likes: Ice Skating, Painting, Reading, Flowers, Designing Fashions, Snowflakes, Practicing Magic, Finding Romance, Going on Adventures, Tech's Inventions

Dislikes: The Sight of Blood, War, Chewing Gum, Real Guns, Having Nightmares, Getting her Heartbroken, People that Lie, People getting hurt, Violence, Drowning

Friends/Allies: Ace Bunny (Leader), Zadavia (The Loonatics' Supervisor), Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmainan

Love Interest/Crush: Tech E. Coyote (Later Boyfriend)

My Oc's Appearance: Dark Long Soft Hair, A Sleeveless Blue Shirt, A white sweater, Black Jean Shorts, White tennis shoes

My Oc's Appearance as a Hero: Dark Long Soft Hair (In a Ponytail), A Slick light-blue Catsuit, Utility belt (with tools), Dark blue gloves, Black Boots, she African American.

Background Story: In 2011 my Oc lived in "Altavista, Va" (On: Planet Earth) and went to "Liberty University" where she was the most popular girl in the "Computer Lab", and "Fashion Designer" class. During the day my Oc's a college student and a Waitress but at night she secretly fights crime. But on one fateful day my oc received a message from a mysterious woman named "Zadavia" to come to "Acmetropolis" and join a group of Superheros "The Loonatics" after giving this some thought my Oc decided to transfer out of collage and take a private space shuttle to "Acmetropolis" after arriving my Oc was given a grand tour around "Acmetropolis" by Zadavia once the tour had ended my Oc was taken to the "Loonatics" HQ where she got to meet her new teammates who accepted and welcomed her to the team. During her time a Superhero she was drawn close with one of her teammates Tech E. Coyote (Whom became smitten and fallen in love with her, Due to the time he kept flirting with her) she secretly harbors romantic feelings for Tech and waits for him to make the first move, she even agreed to become his Lab assistant!

Reminder: My Oc's a young beautiful African-American girl: who's a Vegetarian, a skilled Martial Artist, loves magic, and her favorite color's blue. her main weapon is a "Staff" that she often uses in between fighting evil, Before joining the "Loonatics" my Oc used to live in Altavista, Va (Back on: Planet Earth) she went to "Liberty University" and was a Waitress at "Starbucks" In Altavista, Va my Oc used to live in a small apartment!


	2. Chapter 2

In the city of Acmetroplis, over at the headquarters of infamous team, the Loonantics in the training room where the two female members of the team. One an anthropomorphic bunny named Lexi Bunny, dressed in her black and pink suit, as she engaged in brawl with Victoria or Vikki for short, a human, that was also half witch dressed in her black and light blue slick uniform just like her teammate. Blocked an attack from Lexi, you orb from infront of her.

Coming behind her, as you go in with a round house kick, only for Lexi to block it. As she just laughs it off"It that all?"she taunts you. Coming in with a punch.

Which you dodge just in time, spinning around with a back kick, though Lexi blocks it again. You orb again, coming from above her with a plume drive, which reacts with a brain blast, blasting you back. You hit the ground hard bouncing a few times. Getting up quickly, Lexi just laughs at you amused by this outcome.

"Let me know when you want to call it quits."she tells you getting ready, she then charges right at you"Ahhh..."she comes in for a strike, though you block it, you block each strike she throws at you.

She was backing you into the corner, nothing you would expect from the second in command of the team. She was the second best with marital arts next to Ace the leader. To others who did not know the two of you, many would assume that the two of you where fighting for real, when actuality it was just for fun. Though you both loved fashion, fighting was another hobby. The deadly divas was a name you and her both came up with, when paired together. That soon caught on with the rest of the team, both of you where a force to be reckon with you.

Blocking as quickly as you could, she sneaks an upper cut. Hitting you in your chin, making you fly back. As you skid across the floor. Wiping your mouth, you look at her, as she stands over you, fiercely. You look back at her the same way, then a smile broke between the two of you. As you both laugh, she helps you.

"Thanks" you thank her, brushing your hair back.

"Well, that was fun"Lexi comments to you, she stretches putting her hand on her hips."Nothing like a good two and half hour workout."

You nod your head in agreement"I agree, let's hit the showers and head into town. I heard there is this new store opening up. And the fashion there is out of this world, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, say in 45 minutes?"

"Perfect."you tell her, as the two of you laughed while leaving the training area only to have Danger Duck come over to the both of you.

"Took you two long enough, you know some us would like to train too"he tells the two of you"You're not the only ones who are good...some of us are better."he arrogantly tells you both.

Same Danger, always self-absorbed. Which was really irritating to no end. But he was still a good team member, even if you at times you wanted to orb him to the other side of the city at times. Ignoring him, you and Lexi walk away.

Down in his Lab, Tech E. Coyote, or Tech was tinkering with somethings with help of his best friend Rev Roadrunner, the speedstar of the team as well a Road Runner a suppose enemy of a coyote. Feud their ancestors had years ago, which they do not care about. While tinkering, Tech heard the most beautiful laugh that caused his hands to get clammy, and loose focus on whatever he was working which he was happening right now. Ignoring Rev's panic warnings before it was too late. A huge explosion happened blowing the duo across the lab. Which caused the two females to come rushing in. Dizzy a bit from what just happened. Barely able to hear, only the ringing in his ears, his vision was blurry. As someone knelled down to him, asking if he was ok. He couldn't really say anything, as his head kept spinning.

That was until he felt something making him feel better, his senses coming back to normal. When his vision finally back, he saw you healing him. He starts to panic, as he shoots up and scrambles away from you, only to slip and back hard.

"Ouch"Lexi squints at his pain. You and Rev go over to him, as his buddy helps him up.

"You ok?"Rev asks him, Tech just nods his head.

"Let me."you tell the coyote, as you go back to healing him"Don't move please"you tell him with a smile.

He stiffs and doesn't move. He felt like he couldn't or won't even dare. His heart he knew just stopped right now. He kept telling himself to say something to you, but he just didn't know what to say. If it was about science or tech, he could talk to you since you besides Rev understood him. But when it come other things outside, he didn't know what to say. Ever since the first time he meet you, he said something stupid, that he told himself never to say anything to you again. Unless about work.

"There, feel better?"you look at him.

"...Uhhh...ummmm..."he didn't know what to say, so Rev said it for him.

"He says yes, and thank you"the motormouth tells you with a smile.

"Ok, that's good. Tech you have to stay focus next time."you playfully beret"Well see you two."waving bye you leave with Lexi continuing your talk with her.

Tech finally stands up exhaling hard finally breathing, Rev watches him rolling his eyes. He was well aware of his friend's crush on you. It was very obvious even Danger Duck could see it.

"One of these days if you keep holding your breath you might actually pass out."he tells his coyote friend while picking up things in the lab.

Tech smirks as he looks at his friend"I know..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was busy down in the Amcetroplis Mall, but that didn't stop you and Lexi, neither of you dressed in your crime fighting attire, instead just something casual. Laughing about different things, having a good girl time.

"Let's go into one."Lexi points to a store, nodding your head you agree with her. She grabs hold of you and pulls you with her.

The clothes in here where very flattering, Lexi holds up a cute blue top holding it herself as she looks at it in the mirror. Modeling it."Not that one."you tell her with a smile.

"And what would you suggest?"she asks with a smirk.

Thinking about it, you scan the area you both stood in until you saw what stood out. Putting up a one minute finger you leave her, she waited as she went through some more shirts. You come back in just a little bit, holding up a slight shimmer golden like top to her.

"This one looks a lot better on you."you tell her.

"...Not something I would wear."she tells you.

Rolling your eyes at her."Just try it on. Plus I think it will bring out your eyes."you tell her.

She takes it from you, agreeing and goes to try it on. Leaving you to ruffle through the clothes, you didn't find anything in this area so went to another section of the store, still there was nothing you could find. Though the clothes where cute, you wished they had different styles almost all of them seem the same. Even though you had your own designs you never really brought them out to the fashion industry, so you couldn't really complain much about it. Picking up some high purple pumps you stick your tongue out in a disgust. Only to hear cute laughter, looking you see a couple walking by. The girl was laughing at her boyfriend who looked at her with a smile of affection. You could tell he enjoyed when she laughed.

You couldn't help but smile warmly at the two of them, and at the sametime imagine you and Tech doing the samething. Just thinking about it got you lost in your imagination. As you fantasize over it, only to interrupted by Lexi tapping you on your shoulder. Making you snap out of it. Turning around quickly to her. She couldn't help but snicker a bit, she had watched you slip into your dream like state.

You flush looking away, making her laugh at you."Well, two things. One the top does go with my eyes and I will get it. Second, where you just dreaming about you and Tech again?"

Puffing out, as you look at her, she just smiles at you."Ok..."you admit to her.

"You know one of these days you might want to tell him."she tells you as both walk to the register.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that I've dropped hints to him many times. I just want him to speak up first. But then again..."you think about it.

"But then again, you act like his lab assistant more so. I mean what do you expect from the guy?"she tells you as she hands her top to the cashier who takes it ringing it up. Lexi pays the amount."He can understand high tech formulas, I think you're going to have to drop a few more hints to the guy."

"I know."

"Here you go."the cashier hands Lexi her bag, which she takes the two of you leave.

"Well I hope it will be soon, I mean I'm starting to get tired. Feeling like setting the two of you up or something."she tells you.

"To bad I just can't cast a spell on him to be honest."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because, it won't be the same. I'll be making him do it with, without any emotions behind it."

"I see what you're saying."The two of you take a seat at a table to rest your feet. Placing your bags on the ground.

"So if you have any suggestions, I'm all for it."you tell her.

"I don't really, unless we can put you in some sort of life threatening situation, maybe then he might say something."

"True...but that might be extreme."you tell her

She thinks about it nodding her head in agreement"Yeah, that is true. It does seem like it."

"Thank you. I don't need you to give him a heart attack."you tell her, she just laughs which you join in with her.

Back the base, Tech and Rev where still in the lab when Duck came he looks around seeing there was still a slight mess."Ok, well we all know for one, I didn't do anything."he says in his defense.

"Really?"Tech rolls his eyes at his dimwitted teammate.

"So...what happen here?"Duck ask, while he touched something only for it to break. He quickly scoots it away with his foot whistling as he walked away.

"Just an explosion, nothing really major."Rev tells him, as he zipped around still cleaning.

"On Tech's watch. Now that is a surprise."Duck starts to laugh, Tech looks at him and growls making him stop.

"I just got distracted."Tech says in his defense.

"Yeah, sure you did."Rev looks at him shaking his head.

"Distracted? How?"Duck asks.

"Nothing"Tech tells him quickly to shush him up. But that didn't stop him.

"So what happen?"Duck asks, touching other things which he caused to break, he looks quickly over his shoulder to see if the other two noticed, but they didn't.

"Tech just got distracted by Vikki."Rev bluntly tells him, making his coyote friend freeze and drop what he had in his hand.

"Really? A girl made you blow up half of your lab."Duck looks at the genius.

"Yep."Rev conforms it.

"Why what did she do?"Duck asks."Did she cast a spell on you?" Making him and Rev snicker at the joke.

"Hahaha..."Tech growls at the two birds throwing something at them, which they move just in time.

"Calm down Tech, calm down."Rev tries to calm his angered friend.

"It was just a chemical accident. That's all."Tech tells Duck.

"I'll say."Duck still teases him.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"Tech asks him annoyed now by his presence.

"No, Ace is to busy and Slam is passed out from eating again. Man that guy can pack away food. So I'm here with you two."Duck tells him.

"Well, we're busy too. Trying to clean. So unless you want to help I suggest you pick up a broom and do so. Otherwise you can leave."Tech goes over to him shoving a broom in his hands aggressively. Almost knocking him over.

Duck looks at the object he held, then just drops it"You know what...how about I just tell you want to do...clean up the room it looks like disgusting."he tells them.

Which if not for Rev he would have suffered the wrath of Tech. Duck screams running out down the hall. You and Lexi return laughing when Duck ran right by you two. The both of you watch him with a confused look upon your faces. Looking the way he came, you both go and see that Rev and Tech where still cleaning.

"Tech, do you need any help?"you asks him, making the coyote freeze. As he stands up quickly fumbling through his words.

"No...I umm...we can...I go...many...what..."he tries to say.

"We've got it girls, thanks."Rev tells you laughing as he pushed you both out. Shutting the door on you both.

"Ummm...ok."you say with a bit of sadness in your voice. Looking at Lexi she shrugs her shoulders not sure what to say, leaving their lab as the two of you walk down to your rooms."That life threatening thing is starting to look good."you tell her.


End file.
